


hanahaki

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, This gets sad, Tsukishima is emotionally constipated, Yamaguchi is tired, daichi best dad, karasuno best friends, sugawara best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: yamaguchi has been inlove with tsukishima for all his life despite knowing that the latter would never reciprocate ; though, after watching a show about the legend of the hanahaki disease, he grows anxious
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, minor relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	hanahaki

"ehh? that's impossible! yamaguchi has never skipped practice like this before!" tanaka exclaimed, hearing the news from yaichi saying that yamaguchi had skipped practice.

tsukishima remained still, busy working with his own matters like his hands that were beginning to hurt from his warm ups. "oi tsukishima! do you know where yamaguchi went?" nishinoya pokes his shoulder, in which the blonde shakes his head.

"don't know. i didn't see him after last period." he blatantly replies. "go ahead and call him. he's just probably doing something at home." the latter walks out of the gym to get some fresh air and to walk off the growing pain on his hands.

the others just watched him with confused looks. tsukishima had always been pretty quiet and gave short replies, on occasionally making fun of the others with a smile on his face. 

sugawara walks up to ennoshita. "did yama-kun and tsukishima get in a fight?" he asks, watching the latter walk away from the gym. "maybe.. hopefully the two of them talk again soon." he sighs. the gray haired latter knew that something was wrong between the two first years.

"yachi, you're classmates with both of them right? did you notice anything wrong with them?" the short blonde pauses for a while before shaking her head. "not really. they seemed pretty okay with each other and still talk to one another during free time.." yaichi says.

the others nod. "it's alright. if they're both going through something, it's better if we don't dwell into their discussion." daichi butts in the others nod in agreement, understanding that all best friend will atleast fight every once in a while.

though, sugawara still senses that something isn't right.

hours later had passed and soon practice was over. they all sat in their gym room, changing into their clean clothes. tsukishima quickly packed all his stuff in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"i'll take my leave first. see you guys," he waves before exiting the gym room. the others glance at each other with knowing looks. "lets go home?" asahi says, finished with packing his things.

the others nod and gather their things.

"do you think the two of them will make up?" hinata asks kageyama with a curious look. "i don't know. tsukishima is always emotionally constipated." he scoffs. the orange haired latter only chuckled at his partner. "atleast he doesn't look constipated all the time~" he teases, earning a slap to the back of the head.

"dumbass!" the raven haired latter exclaims. "hey, why are you two always bickering with each other? you're in first year high school now, not the first grade." tanaka chuckles. "he's right, plus you two are way too loud. you might wake up the dogs!" nishinoya adds, in which right after his sentence, a nearby dog starts barking.

the others break into laughter as the libero flushes with a hint of embarrassment. 

the group then come to a half. "alright, this is where we take our leave. i'll see you all tomorrow!" narita and kinoshita wave at the others before walking their own way. asahi, noya, tanaka and kiyoko bid them a goodbye to walk to their own street.

kageyama, hinata and yaichi waved as well before walking away. ennoshita, daichi and sugawara were the only ones left.

"hey so.." ennoshita started. "i tried to call yamaguchi earlier, but it never got answered. i tried two more times, but still no use." the two third years grow nervous.

sugawara glances at the team captain. "doesn't he usually answer our calls?" he asks. the two nod, and a worried look was now plastered on the setter's face. "fuck." he curses.

"anyway, this is my stop. i'll let you guys know is yamaguchi messaged me or anything." ennoshita says,bowing at the two before entering through the gate of his house. "alright. thanks ennoshita." the two bow before walking away.

"daichi...do you.." he pauses. "do you think yamaguchi is okay?" the setter asks, glancing up at the taller.

the captain had no idea as well, and his gut was telling him that the pinch server clearly wasn't okay, but he didn't want to worry sugawara more than he already was.

he turns to face the shorter latter, grabbing his hands and kissing the back of them. "honestly kou, i don't really know– but i'm sure that he's fine." sugawara wanted to protest before he closed his mouth. "yeah...maybe i'm just over thinking." he sighs, dropping his arms to engulf the taller in a much needed hug.

"i'm just worried for him, love." sugawara couldn't help but not ignore that motherly sense in his heart that was telling him that something was wrong. daichi pecks the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. "i know, baby. i know..." he says, not bothering to say more. he knew his boyfriend needed some emotional support.

the setter looks up at his boyfriend. "can i stay over tonight?" he asks in a quiet tone, in which daichi replies with a fond smile before nodding.

that night, sugawara was bundled up on the couch watching some tv, while his boyfriend was busy taking a shower. he was thankfully that it had been a friday, which meant he could sleep at anytime. though, he was still feeling anxious about the pinch server's absence.

tadashi was never one to skip practice— even if there was some sort of emergency, he would try to meet with his teammate himself than have someone do it for him. he's also very quick with answering phone calls, and him not answering is odd.

he sighs, bring his legs closer to his chest as he watched this documentary about famous topics written is most fictional books.

"hanahaki disease is a fictional disease in which a person begins to cough or throw up flowers or petals due to having unrequited feelings for someone. the flowers can grow on any part of the body, let it be organs or not– though it is most commonly seen in the lungs. this is a very slow and painful disease that grows for months or more. this begins with coughing out petals till it turns into fully grown flowers once it's reached the last stage. if this is not treated, the victim could end up fatal."

the host explains, showing images and drawings of various people having flowers grow on their skin, some spitting out petals and what not.

sugawara suddenly jolts the the sound of his phone ringing. he answers the phone, bringing up to his ear. "moshi moshi?" he greets. 

"suga-san.." the voice made the setter's heart beat faster. "tadashi! how are you?" he lowers the volume of the tv, sitting up.

the latter on the latter's side was in bed, body aching and tears dried on his face. "i-i'm alright. sorry for not a-attending practice today. s-something came up at home." he croaked, trying his best to sound as lively as he can be.

"it's alright. i'm just glad you're okay. uhm..why'd you call at this time? something wrong?" sugawara glanced at the clock, the short arm of the clock pointing to the number eleven.

yamaguchi stood up and changed into something more comfortable, limping as he walked back to his bed. "i just...i don't know..can you keep a secret?" yamaguchi asked in a quiet voice.

"of course, kiddo. what's the problem?" the line goes silent before sugawara hears a sigh. "i-i like this one person for..a while.." he starts off. "and...he's been my bestfriend since forever but i don't know how he feels about me.." you could hear the sadness in his voice.

sugawara then stops to think. "tadashi.." the first year hums on the other line. "do you like tsukishima?" he asks slowly.

the line goes quiet once again. 

"yes." was his answer. "but-but don't tell him! i-im scared if he'll reject me." yamaguchi glances at his tv that had the words "hanahaki disease" written on the top of the screen and it's definition below.

he turns it off, and hides under his blanket. 

the third year stays quiet before answering again. "i won't tell him, i promise-" then he gets cut off.

"do you think the hanahaki disease is real?" yamaguchi asks in a bland tone. the question takes sugawara aback, before he shakes his head. "it's not, tadashi. it's pure fiction." he says with a quiet chuckle.

the first year on the other line only hums. "okay. thank you, suga-san. sorry for wasting your time." yamaguchi says. "it's alright tadashi-" then he hangs up.

sugawara frowns. "what's wrong baby?" daichi says, plopping next to his boyfriend. "yamaguchi called me. he sounded so weird..like not his usual self." he looks down at his phone, eyes drifting over yamaguchi's phone number.

"maybe he's sick?" the captain asks, leaning onto the backrest, his arm wrapping around the setter's tiny waist. 

suga shakes his head, leaning on daichi's shoulder. "no. he sounded like he had been crying." he presses his cheek onto the latter's upper arm.

"well, we can talk to him more tomorrow. give him some time to rest and calm down. for now, how about we play a game?" daichi's hands make their way to grab suga's hips, pulling the setter on his lap.

the shorter straddles daichi to make themselves more comfortable. "it's been a while since we've done it." the captain says, placing a dainty kiss on suga's cheek.

"god, why do you always act like a dog in heat?" the setter chuckles, wrapping his arms around daichi's neck. "rut." he corrects. "clearly, i'm an alpha." he proudly says, earning a playful eyeroll from his boyfriend.

sugawara chuckles. "you act like an omega when you're with me," he flicks the captain's forehead, earning a small whine from the latter. "and go put on a shirt!" his eyes glance at his boyfriend's well toned body.

"kou~ that hurts.." he rubs his forehead, pouting. "sorry baby." the setter kisses his forehead lovingly.

daichi takes the chance to attack suga's neck with feathery kisses. it takes the setter by surprise, feeling quite ticklish. "a-are we doing it now? hm?" suga says, shuddering as his boyfriend runs his hands up his sweater.

"definitely." daichi replies, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

—

tsukishima sat in his room, packing away this week's homework back into his back. he leans back into his chair and unlocks his phone, huffing when he hasn't received a message from his best friend.

"yamaguchi...where are you?" he sighs. closing his eyes for a short second, he remembers that odd scene he saw on the way home.

a few days ago, he saw yamaguchi stepping out of a black car, limping as he turns to the driver's side. it looked like he had kissed whoever was behind the wheel. it made tsukishima's heart beat faster as he continued watching yamaguchi limp to his front door.

he wanted to knock on his door, bur he needed to help his brother fix the roof of their house immediately.

his eyes flutter open, standing up and glancing at the picture of him and tadashi in-between two dinosaur figures on his desk. a small smile forms on his face.

days passed by and he had noticed that tadashi had stopped coming to classes. it wasn't too bothersome to him at first because yamaguchi probably had some family issues, but a week passed at there was still no sign of the olive haired latter.

when tsukishima finally couldn't handle the worry for almost 2 weeks, he finally decided to visit his best friend.

he knocked on the door, no answer. tsukishima scoffed, looking around the area, finding small flower petals.

he crouched down, picking one of the white petals. "blood?" he muttered, specks of dried blood on the petal.

at the same time, the sound of something crashing came from the inside of yamaguchi's house. tsukishima flinches before pulling the spare house key from under the welcome mat, sticking it in the key hole and unlocking the door.

the place was dark and smelled like calla lilies. "yamaguchi!" called put the blonde, running to the living room to find nothing but blood and flower petals. ones that looked just like the ones he saw outside.

"t-tsukki.." he heard the olive haired latter cry out from his bedroom. the blonde drops his bag and tuns to the bedroom to find tadashi on the floor, a broken plate behind him and a clutter of things. 

tadashi was on the floor, flowers growing out of his arms. he was coughing, spitting out blood and small flower petals.

"tadashi!" he kneels down, cradling the pinch server. "what happened to you?..is..is this the hanahaki disease?" tsukishima was a bookworm, and he knew this familiar sickness.

"i thought this was fictional.." he mutters, looking down at yamaguchi's body that had calla lilies blooming out of them, mainly around his legs.

a sad chuckle left yamaguchi's lips. "guess n-not..." he softly smiles, his hand reaching to touch tsukishima's cheek, his thumb gently caressing the soft and pale skin.

"unrequited love..was the cause of t-this.." he trailed off, tears brimming his eyes. "you really don't love me in that way...tsukishima?" it was rare for the pinch serve to call the blonde by his full name, having been used to hearing the name 'tsukki' said by yamaguchi.

the blonde furrowed his brows. "..w-what?"

"i love you, tsukishima kei...but it seems like you don't feel the same for me.." a tear escaped the shorter's eyes, sniffling.

"what do you mean? i do love you!" cried out tsukishima, not even noticing the tears spilling from his eyes. "if you do...then why does my chest still hurt..?" yamaguchi cried, voice breaking. 

the blonde pulled him in for a hug. "i'm sorry...i really do love you. please..don't leave me yamaguchi..." the blonde cried. 

yamaguchi coughed hard into tsukishima's uniform, painting the white button up with red. he cried hard, weakly wrapping his hands around tsukishima's waist.

"i'm sorry aswell..." he whispered.

he felt the blocker's hand caress his hair, pulling him close. yamaguchi pulled away, looking up at tsukishima with tired eyes. "atleast, before i pass away, i get to see you one last time." he smiled.

tsukishima was still sobbing. "don't say that.."

he knew he was harsh with yamaguchi at times, but that never meant that he never loved him. he just never knew how to express his feelings. 

"hey, don't cry, tsukki..." he wiped away the blonde's falling tears.

"this might be too sudden but...i really love you, tadashi. ever since that time i met you, i knew i was inlove already even if i was young but...i didn't know how to show you.." he sighs, taking off his glasses. 

"i'm sorry.." his eyes meet yamaguchi's olive ones.

he presses a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. 

it felt like forever for both of them. both of them felt warm, and comforting. it lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart.

yamaguchi smiled at tsukishima before dropping on his chest, coughing loudly and spitting out a ton of blood and flowers to the side. 

it suddenly felt like his throat stopped feeling clogged, his chest pain fading away. he could breathe normally again. tsukishima noticed the flowers on yamaguchi's legs falling off, leaving bells of calla lilies on the floor.

a small sigh left yamaguchi's lips. "i...i think it's gone.." he looks up at tsukishima. "it really is.." a small smile of relief escaped tsukishima's lips.

"you really meant those things you said?" asks tadashi, hands cupping the sides of the blonde's face. "yes...i guess i'm what sugawara-san calls as emotionally constipated, i guess." the blonde softly chuckles.

it wasn't often you could hear tsukishima genuinely laugh since he usually laughs mockingly towards his teammates.

"and fucking dense," curses yamaguchi. "language, baby." the pinch serve flushes at the sudden pet name. tsukishima notices how yamaguchi subtly flinched at the name.

he laughs once more before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"let's clean up."

that night, the two cuddled in bed, holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

"oh yeah i was meaning to ask... who was that guy that drove you home two weeks ago?" tsukishima asks, hand gently stroking the latter's hair.

a small sigh emits from yamaguchi's lips. "someone i slept with." tsukishima raises a brow.

"i thought you didn't have feelings for me at the time so i went to a gay bar to have someone sweep me off my feet and make me forget you, but instead i just got sore and still had feelings for you.." yamaguchi looks down in embarrassment.

a kiss to the forehead surprises the pinch server. "cutie. next time, don't sleep with anyone else but me, alright?" he pulls the shorter closer to him, admiring the blushing boy.

"s-sure.." yamaguchi says, smiling softly. "alright then. sleep now, i'll be here when you wake up." tsukishima says, pecking his forehead.

the two get comfortable after the blonde turns off th light. "tsukki.." he calls out. said latter hums.

"i love you." he says, eyes meeting tsukishima's in the dark.

a small smile forms on tsukishima's face.

"i love you too, yamaguchi. good night."

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to my friend on discord! i got this idea from her and i decided to turn it into a one shot kajsks also sorry for the bland ending i'm like tired


End file.
